FP - November, 2399
This page chronicles posts #11480-11600 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30st of the year 2399. *FP - October, 2399 *FP - December, 2399 Earth Plots First Week At home and grounded, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE contacts ABBOTT THAY and tells him all about her adventures, as well as news that she brought a former family member back from the past. Back from a counselling session, MERIK EVEK is distraught to know that he has been diagnosed with early stages of schizophrenia which is common in his family. He tells MINIYA EVEK and they are both worried for their children. MICHAEL RICHARDSON is getting more accustomed to things in 2399 and decides to visit with his family. Running into ANNA-ALEENA THAY, she is hesitant to believe him at first, but quickly embraces him as ‘Uncle Mike’ when HEIDI THAY and Sam Elbrunne confirm his identity. MICHAEL is later touring around San Francisco when he runs into ASHLEY MOSS who helps him out around the Campus before going on a tour of the History Museum with him. Second Week Visiting with MICHAEL RICHARDSON, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE surprises him with a clone of his dog Bo. Mike is shocked, but happy to have something familiar back from his past. Surprising ASHLEY MOSS with a visit after class, MICHAEL lets her meet Bo and they go for a walk before she invites him to Gault for a festival. UNA-KORAN JATAR is forced to talk to ANNA-ALEENA THAY now his month grace period is over. Having been notified he will be transferred if he maintains his deal with Anna, he tells her they should wait to move in until May and then find their own place. VYLIN ELBRUNNE finds MICHAEL at his apartment, having heard a lot about him. She thanks him for the things he did with Samantha and he humbly accepts her offers, as well as not minding Sam’s company. Third Week Back on the planet, MICHAEL is at the Terran History Museum again and watching some McGyver on the TV there. KITAAN DHOW notices him and sits down, excited to find out the man is from the past and invites him to a BBQ at his place. Meeting with ASHLEY again, MICHAEL wants to learn more about her past relationships, being told about the five main males in Ashley’s life before he goes into details about his relationship with Zoe. Fourth Week Finished with his story, ASHLEY MOSS tries to comfort MICHAEL and confesses her own secret - her bulimia. He attempts to reassure that it isn’t that bad and offers whatever help he can. SAMANTHA ELNRUNNE is no longer grounded and celebrates with ABBOTT THAY at the mall. Things get serious, however, when he confronts her about her thoughts on Jatar. Cardassia Plots Third Week At the movies, KALISA KUSSEK is waiting for CELAR BERN when her ex-boyfriend brother, MILOS SORNIK arrives and confronts her about where his brother may have gone. Attempting to get away, she isn’t able to until Celar saves her. CELAR takes KALISA back to her place before the sexual tension snaps and they’re intimate. Fourth Week Knowing that CELAR BERN is back and Kalisa is at the house, LANA BERN gets into another confrontation with him about who she is to him. He continues to claim friend though she is suspicious and marks her territory! KALISA KUSSEK is at work when MILOS SORNIK arrives again and starts to make a scene. Eventually, he causes her temper to go off and her mUniverse colours shine through. KEGEN DAMAR is off camping with AFON MAKLA when she decides she is ready to have sex. They get ready but they’re interrupted by JEVRIN VENIK who has been spying on them and gets into Kegen’s face about being appropriate. NATIME DAMAR is very pregnant and happy to speak with LANA, only to find out about Celar’s other girl. They try to decide if he is cheating but aren’t sure. Later at the camping, AFON and KEGEN are in a bad mood and he isn’t talking to her so they separate. JEVRIN shows up again and he and KEGEN get into a physical fight after Jev questions the man’s motives. AFON stops things but is shocked when she notices Jevrin had a baby Cardassian kitten in his backpack that was injured in the fight. Bajor Plots First Week Wishing to take back the ale CHIARO DHOW won from KATAL T’KASSUS, he visits her apartment. He finds that Katal is more of a sad person than he anticipates and is drawn to her person. Second Week Feeling like it is time to cut back his hours, SIOMANE POLREN seeks out MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and tells her that until he is able to get a better handle on school he won’t be working as much. HAYDEN LIU seeks out NERYS DORR after his conversation with N’Lani and tells her about it. She attempts to calm him and he expresses interest in a much longer term relationship. In the evening, NERYS is at Varnadas when she has a discussion with JENDAYI IOAN about big families and Hayden. Near the end of the week, NERYS asks HAYDEN about his comment regarding their future and they both admit they’ve been thinking about marriage, but both also agree it wouldn’t be until much later. Third Week Wishing to help KATAL T’KASSUS, CHIARO DHOW arrives to her apartment and offers to give her a massage. Things soon turn sexy and the two are intimate. Meeting NERYS DORR in the gallery putting up her exhibition, HAYDEN LIU was not impressed with a Bajoran guy hitting on his girl. Getting him to go away, he was happy to mark his territory. Fourth Week At opening night for the University of Bajor’s fine art students, NERYS DORR is excited to have HAYDEN LIU there. He gives her a pretty necklace and helps her mingle around with all the artsy people. Further into the evening, SIOMANE POLREN surprises NERYS at the opening and wishes to buy one of her paintings when he can. EBEN DORR goes to the gallery and is still confused about the painting but understands it better when then Dean of the fine arts department explains the importance of art. Now done her exams, NERYS surprises HAYDEN at work, giving him a bit of a sexy show, as well as planning a vacation for December. Gault Plots Second Week En route to Gault, MICHAEL and ASHLEY have dinner in orbit of Saturn and are able to learn more about each other. Mike is still able to keep from her that he is from the past! Arriving to Gault, ASHLEY and MICHAEL check into the bed and breakfast, before going out and enjoying the atmosphere of a fair - Mike winning her a prize. Third Week Going out for fireworks for the festival, ASHLEY MOSS and MICHAEL RICHARDSON share some time in her brothers barn, continuing to get to know each other until they share a first kiss! Going back to the Bed & Breaskfast, ASHLEY and MICHAEL let their own fireworks fly and are intimate. In the morning, MICHAEL feels badly he has kept his identity from ASHLEY and confesses that he is from 1998. She is shocked because of her previous relationship with a man from the past (Yintar). USS Valiant Plots First Week Hoping to get one more person on their side, JACOB K’RRA convinced CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS to go to the sickbay and see SOLOK. She does and he injects her with an implant. CORD DAVENPORT is now under the influence and uses it to get N’RRBT MADDIX down and out so they have some muschel on their side. INDIRA DORR continues to forget things, prompting her to confide in KENNEDY FROBISHER who finds it odd. Sending her to sickbay, he makes the decision to talk to the Captain. Taking his concerns to PATRICK REESE, KENNEDY finds that he is in agreement and they make plans to reroute to another port. NRR’BT comes in shortly after, tricking REESE and was able to sedate him. KENNEDY goes to the bridge and is met with a mutiny when JACOB, SIOBAHN LINELY, CORD and NRR’BT turn against him. Having been rendered unconscious, KENNEDY wakes up several hours later only to find ALEXIS DEVEREUX, now an augment, and the mastermind behind the whole Valiant take over. Managing to convince Alexis to trust him, KENNEDY gets away and runs into XAVAN WARD who has escaped capture as well. Offering to rendez vous with him later, KENNEDY then finds INDIRA and fills her in on the mutiny and sets her to work on disarming the implants. On his way to find Xavan again, KENNEDY is intercepted by CORD and ALEXIS before finally brainwashed himself. Now, all alone, INDIRA finds XAVAN and they form an alliance to get onto the bridge to disable the codes. Once on the bridge, XAVAN offers a distraction, long enough for INDIRA to get in what she needs, but ALEXIS sees and calls in KENNEDY. Giving Indira a little more time she is able to disrupt the implants and Kennedy comes too, witnessing a fight between Indy and Alexis. Alexis loses but beams away with MALOR GIBSON. With everything done and over with, XAVAN wakes up in the infirmary and is updated by INDIRA. She is surprised when he admits to her that he is an augment himself. Second Week Now everyone is better, KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA DORR talk about the news couple of weeks and the Valiant staying on Bajor, before Indy inquires about some things Kennedy said while brainwashed. CORD DAVENPORT wakes up in the infirmary from a pretty bad skull fracture and enough that he doesn’t remember much. NRR’BT MADDIX plays with him and tells him he got into a relationship with Zaina Nesrin. Wishing to get to the bottom of things, CORD confronts ZAINA NESRIN in Ten Forward, thinking they must’ve been dating for a while, but is embarassed when he finds out it was all a joke. JACOB K’RRA finds INDIRA and tells her about Zuri coming to Bajor at the beginning of Decmeber. Needing to speak to PATRICK REESE, XAVAN WARD comes clean about his status as an augment and his time in Sura. Third Week In the arboretum, EMILY ALDAN is upset about Gibson using her to influence the rest of the ship. NRR’BT MADDIX talks to her about it, inviting her to be more involved now she is senior staff. Later, NRR’BT goes to the gym and spots CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS in there. They start to talk and she gets flirty with him, prompting them to go out to dinner. Running into each other on the ship, EMILY and CHLOE get to talking and Chloe drops some hints that he is into Nrr’bt. At the dinner, NRR’BT and CHLOE are able to get to know each other, mainly discussing their very different ideas on food and what is yummy. After the dinner, CHLOE and NRR’BT go to his place to hang out. Things lead to more and they get intimate, however she stopped Nrr’bt because he was over eager and rough. Feeling badly, Nrr’bt pulls back and she tries to reassure him she isn’t mad at him. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Wishing to give SOLIS CASSICA a special gift, GHISLAIN VIOBAHN offers her a new dress and gets mMARGIANNE SAVOI to dress her up nice. Cassica is surprised and enjoys some time out in the gardens. Following the first garden walk, CASSICA has been allowed outside all the more, helping mMARGIANNE with some of her work. She explains how things are different on the other side and mMargi shows an interest in Cassica as more than friends. Flashbacks Third Week October, 4th week, 1998 After SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE gets her nap, she tries to heat up some pizza which burns and wakes up MICHAEL RICHARDSON. They get to talking and she begs for him to take her to Sunset Blvd. but he refuses. January, 1996 Going out for dinner, MICHAEL meets with ZOE O’DONALD and their friends only to be stuck with the bill. On the car ride home, they start to argue about his job and his jealously over not getting into acting. Fourth Week March, 1996 Getting back late from his work, MICHAEL RICHARDSON was at the hospital because his friend was shot. This scares ZOE O’DONALD and she breaks off their engagement with him despite him begging that he would change his job. Later, MICHAEL is on patrol when he spots ZOE making out with her agent Maurice Goodman. Confronting them, he discovers she has been having an affair for almost seven months. Angry at his ex-fiance, MICHAEL abuses his power as a policeman and blackmails a hooker into helping him out. He feels bad and offers to help her out some more. #11 November, 2399 #11 November, 2399 #11 November, 2399